Perfect Angel
by Jigoku Shojo Yuki
Summary: With Duo's "help", Trowa and Quatre realize their feelings...PWP 3x4 YAOI lemon, momentary hawt 1x2 action---EXTREMELY AU. THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEW S /REVIEWED! xD MOAR REVIEWS/FAVES I might post the omake chapter :DDD


†

Disclaimer:

The author, with all due respect, makes credit where it's due to the evil genius of Sunrise, BANDAI, Studio Asahi and Masashi Ikeda—including **all **script, characters, plot/subplot/movie plot henceforth. The author garners absolutely no money from this piece. The Author barely breaks even after paying bills but would never resort to thievery—especially such a highly recognized anime. Although there are some people in the Author's life who might just, but her coworkers are very special people. The author makes absolutely no claims to the copyrighted materials contained in this fictional work of literature. 

**IN SHORT:**

**[x] NOT MINE**

**[x] NOT MINE**

**[x] SOOOOO not mine.**

PS: I realize I have bent the plot to serve my own crazed purposes. This should, in no way, influence readers to believe that the events described in this "fanfiction" honestly occur as any plot line(s) of MOBILE SUIT GUNDAM WING progresses in the way the original, forenamed copyright holding authors intended. **At all.**

**&&& **

**I'M GOING TO SAY IT NOW.**

**This work of FICTION….FANFICTION….contains**

**YAOI.**

**}hawt sweaty PWP yummy man+man acshunz.**

**IF THIS ISN'T **

**WHAT YOU CAME HERE FOR**

**NOW IS YOUR CHANCE TO RUN AWAY SCREAMING…!**

However, I HAVE met the American seiyuu for Gundam Wing boys, and they make PLENTY of jilarious yaoi jokes. Not kidding. PUT _THAT_ IN YOUR JUICE BOX AND SUCK IT, HATERS! :DDD

I warn you now, there is little to no semblance of real plot to speak of through this whole travesty. I'm just in it for the hawt 3x4 action. :DDDD

Perhaps, maybe, sequel chapters. My Beta Angie has to get through this one first. xDD

&&&If you read William Shakespeare's JULIUS CAESAR, you'll get the reference. I hope.

**Flames will be used to toast marshmallows, and the author loves toasted marshmallows.**

The teenage boy twirled the end of his braid, failing to suppress a wicked knowing grin as he admired the completion of intense planning. It had taken weeks of trial-and-error research and more than a little pharmaceutical coercion from the business end of Heero's gun. But everything was finally in place. The former Deathscythe pilot took one last look over his shoulder, making sure the other boy was still unconscious. The house would be empty, and in this much seclusion, no one—else—would hear him scream. With a flick of his braid, the amethyst-eyed matchmaker slipped like a shadow from the room, palming the tiny metal remote as he ran his thumb over an even tinier button. The soft, subtle whirring noise and gasps from behind him brought a devious grin to his face as he closed the door.

_**Perfect, Angel**_

**Џ**

Emerald eyes opened quickly and focused, fingers brushing the long bangs aside. He judged the length of the diving board before taking off in a determined gait. And then at once he was airborne, twirling gracefully through the air as gravity brought him down. The ex-Heavyarms pilot broke into the water without a splash, resurfacing just seconds later. He flipped onto his back and floated the perimeter of the pool.

With Wufei gone to live with Trieze, he had the Olympic-sized indoor swimming pool all to himself. It was just one of the advantages of living in a Winner house…no expense spared. To say Quatre's family was well-off was a horrible understatement. Winner was—is—the first name in space mining. This glorious residence, so he'd been told, was the first major purchase that Gregory Wilson-Winner had purchased for his bride as a gift. The mansion definitely screamed 'Old Money'—all Victorian Gothic Revival architecture with its flying buttresses and sharp angles and balustrade-lined balconies, remnants of a fading history. But the inner living space of the edifice was filled with technological wonders, something Quatre's father had insisted upon after it was reopened for the five boys. Indeed, the boys sometimes watched shows featuring futuristic gadgets and appliances just to figure out how to operate half of it. The others had protested the extravagance of it all, but the young Winner heir had bought the disused vacation house because "saving the world a few times certainly merits certain expensive rewards". Trowa laughed quietly to himself as he thought of the day the realtor had a myocardial infarction after Quatre paid for the house with money from his wallet like a tank of gasoline. Remembering the sound of Quatre's gentle laugh sent shivers down his spine. How he wanted to hear the other sounds the Arabian pilot could make.

But he sighed, and righted himself vertically in the pool, chiding himself as he swam to the ladder. Quatre was as rich as he was beautiful, and he doubted that the blond would pick from this far down the social ladder. It was almost like something from a fairy tale.

"Hey Trowa, whatcha thinkin 'bout?"

Trowa glared at Duo as he stepped onto the ladder. "I was thinking about getting out of the pool for a shower. Please move."

But Duo only further blocked his exit, using his foot to nudge Trowa away from the steps.

"Listen, I'm going to pick up Heero from work and then we're grocery shopping."

Trowa raised an eyebrow, responding in the flattest tone manageable.

"Congratulations, just have the car home by midnight."

He slipped back down the ladder and pushed off of the wall, diving deep and swimming for the opposite ladder.

Duo's yells echoed from the tiled walls of the pool room as he left, slamming the door, through the E Nomine blasting through underwater speakers…

"You and Quatre have fun!"

Trowa froze mid-stroke, splashing in the pool as he struggled to right himself.

_We're going to be all alone. For hours. Together._

His mind suddenly filled with images he'd only seen in his dreams—Quatre bent over his bed, crystal blue eyes cloudy with want and an erection dripping with need, moaning Trowa's name…Quatre swallowing his cock into that hot sweet mouth…

He shook his head and exited the pool, making a bee-line for the shower. He'd barely been able to hide his raging arousal from Duo, and it was only worsened by the thoughts of what could be.

+…+

"_TROWA!"_

_The heat of the sun was absorbed by the fine white sand during the day. So as night fell, the temperatures cooled faster than the actual desert. The tapestries against his back were warm, and his naked emerald-eyed lover was heating him up as the cool breeze filled the tent. Trowa kissed him passionately, slipping his tongue into the blonde's mouth. Quatre responded by pushing his hips against his lover, wanting for more delicious friction. He moaned into Trowa's mouth, and his lover broke the kiss. "Do you have any idea what those beautiful noises do to me…" _

_In response, Quatre captured the taller boy's lips again. As they kissed, he felt Trowa's hand slip down between his legs, parting him. He broke the kiss to moan loudly as he felt oiled fingers slip inside of him, but Trowa reclaimed his mouth greedily. Quatre wanted to wrap his arms around the boy, but Trowa pinned them above his head with a small growl. The blond pilot's mind was absolutely reeling from the sensations of Trowa's touch, what it was doing to him. He opened his eyes slowly to look into the eyes of his beloved, the one who haunted his every waking moment. He smiled at Quatre, and moved to whisper into his ear. "Quatre…Quatre….QUATRE!"_

And with a vicious start he was ripped from his dream, his desert oasis and his Trowa—who was staring at him from a doorway that directly faced the massive bed he was laying in. Suddenly Quatre realized that where he was and why he really hadn't been able to move in the dream. Why he'd felt like Trowa had been inside him.

"You're blushing…"

He let out a panicked gasp as Trowa stepped into the room.

+….+

The Perfect Soldier stared hard at the screen. Though there was an entire wall of them—and it was a very impressive wall—he only focused on the one that monitored a specific doorway. He watched as the bright red Pontiac Sunfire peeled into the parking lot, frame shaking to the beat of Gregorian chants and German lyrics.

Heero snorted.

_Shinigami….more like Kamikaze…._

After a few moments, the car parked and stilled. The headlights slowly faded, and right on cue Heero was at the massive metal door.

The club he worked for was a firm believer in security of its employees—mostly the female ones—and clientele. It was a business frequented by the kind of people who would not enjoy the media shit-storm if it was made public knowledge that they came here. This is what Heero was here for, though his boss didn't pay him to play around on the clock. Which didn't really matter too much to Heero, because the job got done extremely thoroughly—his boss wanted him here this much, he could deal with Heero taking care of HIS needs.

"Who goes there?"

He pressed his body against the thick industrial steal door, waiting for the tell-tale sign that came in a muffled tone from his side of the security entrance.

"A Roman."

Heero waited, and then lowered his gun, watching the small light bulb over the doorway built into the massive behemoth steal. It was the guard's entrance, and there was only _supposed_ to be one key.

The light bulb went from red to blue, and the door swung open slowly.

A chestnut-haired head and bright amethyst eyes poked through, grinning ear to ear. "Hey Hee--"

He was silenced by rough hands pulling him into the room, kicking the door shut and slamming him into the opposite wall—in one fluid motion Heero's lips were against his, moaning. When the Perfect Solider broke the kiss, he trailed kisses down Duo's body, tearing the offending clothing away. He had not seen his lover in two full days, and he was not going to let anything block his view of the beautiful braided American. Duo moaned as Heero reached his lower waist, tearing the jean material from his svelte hips and pinning him to the wall. Heero felt his hands in his hair as he licked the sensitive head of Duo's cock. In between gasps and moans, Duo choked out a sentence.

"What if someone sees me like this?"

His answer was a very sexy growl of a very possessive tone. Heero paused before his lover's hard and twitching cock.

"Then I will shoot them, in the groin, because I'm the only one who gets to see you naked and quivering for my touch."

With that, Duo's erection disappeared into Heero's mouth. He screamed in pleasure, throwing his head against the concrete wall.

For the smallest fraction of a moment, before Heero proceeded to absolutely destroy his thought process with rough sex, he wondered how Quatre was doing.

+….+

Trowa stood in the doorway of his bedroom, back to the thick oak doors as he braced himself against the sight that filled his eyes. It was a wet dream come true—small tea candles floated in decorative glass bowls along the far back wall that the bed's headboard rested against. His bed was strewn with sakura petals, contrasting against alabaster skin. Tied to the headboard with heavy silken ties was the blond pilot, naked and breathing heavy in his sleep. His legs were raised, at an angle, by more silken pieces—exposing his ass and the delicate, thoroughly lubed entrance there. Trowa's eyes went wide as he realized that the boy was filled by a vibrator, which filled the room with a steady hum. Quatre was spread before him like a feast, inviting him to taste. Still asleep, he struggled somewhat against the bonds that held him to the bed.

"TROWA!"

The dark-haired pilot in question felt a surge of emotion that he struggled to comprehend. The heir to the Winner fortune wanted him...and by the looks of his dripping cock, Trowa surmised that the delicate boy needed him too. He grinned, the bath towel doing nothing to hide his growing arousal. No need for a Mexican standoff all night…

"Quatre….Quatre….QUATRE!"

All at once the blond awoke with a start, moaning at the invasion of the light in his eyes. Trowa watched him focus, and then try to pull against the restraints to no avail. "You're blushing, little one…" He stepped into the room slowly, and heard Quatre's panicked cry as he closed the door and approached the bed. He stopped at the foot of the bed, staring at the display before him through his bangs.

"Oh Trowa…I've no idea how I got into this state, I swear it…If you'll just untie me I'll get my hideousness out of your sight…"

Quatre was squirming, but it only served to make his body take more of the vibrator inside. The blond let out a seductive moan that went straight to Trowa's cock. He chuckled darkly, and looked deliberately into Quatre's eyes, crawling onto the bed towards the boy as he spoke.

"Actually, I think I enjoy you this way…spread out for me, vulnerable, eyes clouded with lust…"

He paused, mere centimeters from Quatre's soft pink lips.

"Tell me what you really want, my perfect angel."

Quatre was so stunned that his feelings, so long held back, were actually returned, that he barely registered the question. Trowa grinned, and pressed his lips to Quatre's in a fiery kiss that spoke of finally unrestrained want for the other boy. His hand worked down the smaller boy's body, teasing and pinching until he reached his arousal. He broke the kiss and spoke again, emphasizing his words with delicate, teasing touches along the hard and quivering length of Quatre.

"Tell me what you want, my dear sweet Quatre."

The pilot in question arched his hips against Trowa's touch, mind slowly unraveling with his need to have more. Trowa's fingers played with his cock,

"I want you to fuck me as hard as you can."

Trowa moaned as he grew impossibly harder at the vulgarity of those words from someone so innocent in appearance. Quatre took advantage of the moment, brushing his hips to Trowa's still-covered length. When Trowa dropped the towel and was finally revealed to him, Quatre drank in the sight. His acrobat's body was hard but lean, chiseled without being overtly muscular. Trowa smirked when he saw his angel's eyes get wide, knowing he was admiring his cock. Quatre let out a gasp as he felt the head of Trowa's member rubbing his own. The blond nearly screamed as he felt the vibrator slip deeper into his body, almost climaxing at the sensation.

"Please….Trowa….want you, inside of me, deep inside…."

Trowa let out a possessive growl low in his throat and claimed Quatre's mouth again, kissing his lover deeply as he pulled the vibrator from his body. He threw it against a wall unoccupied with candles, not caring about its ability to work. The toy had gotten enough of his lover.

Trowa wanted badly to preserve the moment, but Quatre's panting gasps and moans for more of Trowa were going to be his undoing before he even started. He grabbed the boy's pale hip with one hand, positioning his erection for him against his entrance. When he was sure that his eyes were on him, Trowa thrust into the willing and ready body. Quatre cried out initially—the sex toy hadn't completely filled him the way Trowa was. For Trowa's part he struggled not to orgasm right then; the boy was a searing vice around him, squeezing his cock maddeningly, deliciously. The sounds that filled his ears were musical, Quatre moaning his name and how amazing it felt to have Trowa inside. That was all the encouragement he needed—he thrust through his tight ring of muscle and drove against that small part that made Quatre whimper with pleasure.

"Oh angel…you're so tight…."

Quatre opened his eyes slowly, crystal blue clouded over with desire.

"All the better to engulf your cock inside of me, my love."

Trowa knew they weren't going to last long, and wasn't going to waste their first orgasm together. He began to pull out, and captured Quatre's mouth once more as he pounded into his lover, the bed shaking with the force of their love-making. Quatre was screaming in his pleasure, screaming for Trowa to fuck him harder and faster. His lover was more than willing to oblige the boy, changing his angle to make every push hit against that sweet spot inside of the blond. The room darkened as the candles fell into their bowls and extinguished, but Trowa could still see Quatre's face contorted in absolute pleasure.

"Trowa, oh god—I can't hold it Trowa, you're so good, fuck me Trowa, I can't—"

His love smiled.

"Cum for me, Quatre. I want to hear you scream."

Trowa reached between them to give the blonde's cock a rough squeeze, and then they were both gone in a moment of nirvana they knew they would never quite reach again. Quatre's cock twitched, and with a long successive yell of his Trowa's name he spilled his seed between them. If Trowa had thought his love was tight before, when the muscles contracted in orgasm around him he saw stars. Quatre moaned softly at the sensation and pure eroticism of being filled with Trowa's hot seed. Trowa had claimed him, body and soul.

The lovers slowly fell back to Earth, and Trowa immediately freed his Quatre from the binds that tied him. Finally Quatre was able to wrap himself completely around Trowa. They kissed slowly, softly as Trowa held him close underneath the sheets, whispering between kisses.

"I love you, Quatre Raberba Winner."

The blond pilot blushed, and laid his head on Trowa's shoulder.

"I love you, Trowa Barton. I have since we first met."

Trowa's cock was still buried inside of him.

+…+

Duo awoke as the car came to a complete stop. His hair was in disarray, his clothes on backwards and his ass recovering from Heero's assault. He smiled to himself as they walked into a quiet house carrying full grocery bags by the dozen. His curiosity got the better of him, and he ran upstairs and checked Quatre's room. Duo grinned mischievously—the bed was still made.

"Mission, complete."

He laughed, and went to rejoin Heero in the kitchen.

_~Owari ne._


End file.
